


little beast

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Masturbation, Symbolism, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: You could drown in those eyes.





	little beast

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this one bit in the poem _little beast_ by richard siken.
> 
> for 15kisses w/ the prompt "ocean", genprompt-bingo w/ the square "bodies of water" and trope-bingo w/ the square "unrequited love/pining".
> 
> enjoy!

House’s eyes are the ocean itself.

Chase can feel the salt clinging to his skin, the taste of the water, the way the summer goes on and on in his home country. The way he digs his fingers into the sand and breathes out in a relief he’s never quite known since then. Maybe his restlessness started when he was fifteen, maybe it started when he was way past that, setting foot in House’s office for the first time.

And he wants those eyes. On him, on him, at all times— he wants House to observe him without derisiveness, without a groan on the tip of his tongue, without the salt coating his ice-blue eyes. He wishes for House to notice him, to see him with his arrogant, above-everything, nearing on godly gaze. To simply be pulled up towards those eyes, those stupid eyes, to kiss and be kissed and to not have to  _ think  _ anymore.

But House won’t ever give him that much. So he stays afloat of the bottomless pit.

Chase touches himself, of course, as anyone does— but he thinks of him. Of him eyeing him carefully as he’s on top of him, kissing him, his skin barely containing the unstoppable force that he is, nearly tearing himself out of it. He wishes to be wanted by him, to be  _ desired _ , to be a little more (just a little more) than a nuisance in his daily life.

Sometimes he solves the case. Sometimes he manages to crack the code before House gets to it. He expects a pat in the back, an ice-cold ‘good job’, a small bit of approval. It never comes— Hell, once he gets punched for cracking the code too early. 

He takes it, as always; he accepts it. He soaks in the saltwater. 


End file.
